The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the variety name ‘Lilac Tension.’
‘Lilac Tension,’ identified as 11015-17, was found in a naturally occurring whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the variety ‘Tension’ in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom.
The new variety ‘Lilac Tension’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.